


The Avengers Have Twitter (Cue PR Disasters)

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers on Twitter, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Twitter Fic, mcu twitter, part of a series, winter angel series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: A Twitter fic pretty much connected to random points in time during the Winter Angel series. It doesn't really follow the series or anything, and is really just a side project. Do not look here for anything canon.
Relationships: Angelica Romanoff-Stark/Pietro Maximoff, Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Jane Foster/Sif, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Maria Hill/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Pietro Maximoff/OC, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 25





	The Avengers Have Twitter (Cue PR Disasters)

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by every twitter fic ive ever read, so from time to time ill put a link in the notes :)

**Spidey (@spooder-manofficial)**

do not recommend getting yelled at by angelica stark, 0/10 experience

**spideyy_simp (@spideyy-simp)**

damn i wish this was real lol

**team iron man (@ironmanrules)**

imagine if spidey actually got twitter

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

@spooder-manoffical ur a dumbass and i hate you

**Spidey (@spooder-manofficial)**

no you dont

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

yes i do also your @ sucks let me fix that for you :)

**the_wednesday_man (@thesecondstarkchild)**

thanks

**Pepper Potts (@StarkIndustriesCEO)**

ANGELICA

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

F U C K

**the_wednesday_man (@thesecondstarkchild)**

i'll pray for you

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

i have blocked pepper and am hiding in the vents no one tell her where i am

**ill kill you (@blackwidowbaby)**

so you elected to block pepper and not me

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

mom please

**ill kill you (@blackwidowbaby)**

This is Pepper. Natasha surrendered her account to me momentarily. Thank you for broadcasting that you are in the vents. Please meet me in conference room #13 so we can discuss your screw-up

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

should i have blocked all of the avengers and hid in a different place? probably not. but i did.

**stan them or die (starkstan)**

you know, for a genius...

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

@starkstan if you knew peppers wrath you would do the same

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

i have faced the music and @bidermans name has been changed

**i am not tony stark's son i promise ;) (@biderman)**

what's your punishment

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

theyre not letting me patrol for the next week

**i am not tony stark's son i promise ;) (@biderman)**

whos gonna patrol with me then

**angelica stark (@canuyellatthepresidentandnotgetshot)**

@birdmanthefirst

**yes im a real avenger (@birdmanthefirst)**

hi :))) @biderman

**i am not tony stark's son i promise ;) (@biderman)**

hi :)))


End file.
